fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: Masked Duo Path
The masked duo of Sykushi and Kyshira were walking down their assigned path. They were calmly walking down their path with not too much concern in their faces, while their masks covered their entire face and had no eye holes in their masks. Although they could see fine even if their masks lacked any visible way to see. "Sykushi who do you think we'll be fighting?" Kyshira walking backwards but still otherwise paying attention to her surroundings spoke. Sykushi pondered this for a few seconds then spoke "I'm sure whoever it is can pose a challenge to us, but Kyshira remember we have trained together, went on missions together. Whoever we're fighting isn't ready for us. I don't mean to sound overconfident to you but we will see this through." Sykushi suddenly stopped observing a set of tracks belonging to someone other then them he looked out "Hey, Dark mage disposal member I don't need to see or sense you to know you are probably around here. So come on out we'd like to progress to the finales of these trials." Sykushi and Kyshira stood on alert ready to meet their assigned opponent. Out of nowhere a man with sharp teeth and fangs jumped from the trees above, grabbing Sykushi by the head and slamming it into the ground. He immediately jumped back, using a hit and run tactic to avoid a counterattack. He stood on all fours snarling at his opponents. "You shouldn't call out a wolf. They're very dangerous you know." Sykushi got up and shook off the dirt that had gotten onto him due to having his face slammed into the ground although surprisingly his mask did not have any damage on it whatsoever. "Luring out the alpha wolf without its pack has its advantages. Well I wasn't expecting an attack so soon I was expecting whoever our proctor was to introduce himself. You got in one free but I am at least curious to your identity if you aren't our proctor for this trial them we must act accordingly." Lightning zapped around Sykushi's fingers and Kyshira was also ready with a certain gravity about her. The man scoffed. "A Mage should be prepared for anything. Don't worry though, I am your proctor, Jack Lupin of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. Let's see if you can actually beat me to advance." His nails increased in length, and his fangs became sharper. "Us mages in the Dark Mage Disposal Squad all learn rare or Lost Magics. I am no exception. I practice Lycanthropy, something that can only be taught by Moon Wolves, so I am it's only user." Sykushi grinned behind his mask "So... your a werewolf eh? Hate to tell ya but there is no full moon tonight so we'll be brief and take you down with all we got Mr. Wolf." Kyshira extended her hand before activating her gravity magic on Jack. Sykushi then began to use his Lightning magic to bring down a bolt of lightning onto Jack's location attempting to strike him with it "2 vs 1 I still like my odds better than yours." Jack's aura exploded in a vision of blue light. He easily avoided the lightning bolt and bolted towards Kyshira. "Great Wolf Claw!" With his hand cloaked in his magical aura he struck her, and immediately jumped away again, flying into a tree and out of sight. "My magic's aura acts similar to the Moon Drip. It doesn't completely cancel out the affects of your magic, but it does weaken it. Not to mention, I'm not alone!" Kyshira quickly activating her aura and in turn her Heavenly Body Magic and narrowly ducked away from Jack's claw attack. As he jumped away into the trees Sykushi was already a step ahead of him using Shadow Magic appeared on the branch Jack had jumped towards "I know your aura now, not you or your pack will stop me!" He drew his sword Mugen and launched a volley of blade strikes at Jack seemingly from every direction as Kyshira started using her Meteor to catch up and launch a volley of kicks at the air born Jack "You can't outrun the stars Jack!" Jack had almost no problem dodging the sword swipes from Sykushi. He blocked one with his fingernails. "What shares the night sky with the stars? The moon. Wolf Moon Beam!" He blasted a beam at Sykushi from his mouth at point blank range, and immediately jumped back again. "Summoning Magic: Twin Wolves!" He summoned two large wolves, cloaked in the same magic aura as Jack. "Let's go! Triple Wolf Takedown!" Cloaking their bodies in even more vibrant auras, they flew at Kyshira at high speeds, going at her from three different angles. Sykushi's instincts went to max slashing upward cutting the beam in half protecting himself from the strike for the moment, as he did this Kyshira activated her Maguility Sense "3 spread sensory link!" she used this spell to link the senses of the rapidly approaching wolf warriors. She then rapidly descended backwards for the moment dodging the attack as Sykushi began his counterattack like a bolt of lightning descending from the heavens there was no visible sound just Sykushi suddenly appearing over one of the summoned wolves delivering a dropkick to its neck while also sending it flying downwards "If Magical attacks have no effect guess I gotta do this the more physical way. Let's see if the brotherly bond of the pack is your advantage or your curse in this case." As he said this the Sensory link Kyshira used earlier would send any of the pain the wolf that received Sykushi's kick to them as it connected their senses together. Jack and Balto felt a sudden crick in their necks. "What the hell?" Kiba ran back over to his brothers. He looked at his arm, noticing the Sensory Link on him and his brothers. "A Sensory Link huh?" Jack concentrated his aura all on the Sensory Link, breaking it and freeing his brothers from the pain he would feel. The full force of the gravity from Kyshira became active, and he buckled under the weight. "Looks like I used up all of my time getting rid of this thing. You should know better, than to mess with a wolf pack." There was absolute malice in his eyes. He loved his brothers, and she had just used their bond to hurt them. Jack's body began to cover itself in white fur. He grew in size, his Rune Knight armor expanding to accommodate. He dropped down onto all fours again, and opened his mouth. A large quantity of magic power began to gather in it, pointed directly at Kyshira. Balto and Akira ran to his sides and began charging their own attacks. "Unison Raid: Triple Moon Wolf Cannon!" They blasted three beams from their mouths, moving at incredibly high speeds, aimed directly for her. Sykushi scoffed "Nullification type deal huh? better have run out." He thought this to himself before noticing them beginning to charge a powerful attack aimed at Kyshira "Now why do you feel the need to keep picking on her!" He jumped down at near lightning speeds before Kyshira sword in hand in its sheath in his right hand. "You've overlooked me enough." He then half way drew his sword before whispering to his blade "Mugen: Absorb." Kyshira quickly jumped a ways behind Sykushi as Sykushi took a guard stance ready for the beams to hit him. Just as the beams were launched he blocked the beams with his sword as he did this he was slowly being pushed back but as he was his sword seemed to start to glow a more vibrant green as the beam hit his sword. His sword took the entire blast until it used up its entire energy by the end of it Sykushi's gloves were destroyed and his hands had damage but his sword was glowing a very vibrant green. "I'll die before I let anyone hurt my friends. Now here take your attack back." He then swung his sword in their direction unleashing a very large sword slash at them. He called this attack Sword Slash: Crescent moon. as Kyshira kicked up her gravity magic to maximum. Before Sykushi could attack however, two blue blurs came out of the trees, revealing themselves to be more Moon Wolves. They went to grab him by the arms with their teeth. Meanwhile Jack began to approach them, the effects of the gravity only being an inconvenience. Balto and Kiba once again rushed Kyshira, as well as two more wolves coming from behind. "I summoned more members of my pack when you weren't looking. Sykushi looked up spotting the 2 wolves he then threw a Lightning net made from lightning magic at both of them tangling them up and shocking them. Kyshira noting the sudden appearance of more wolves she used her Sensory Link again this time connecting the wolves senses together as well as Jack's senses. "Kyshira enough games K.O one of the wolves!" Kyshira then used Maguilty Sodom to form many magical swords before launching them at the wolves surrounding her which honed at the many different wolves around her attacking their sense of pain. Sykushi then started to form an orb using darkness magic "Take this Jack. Soul Extinction!!" He then launched a large blast of dark energy at Jack that traveled at a fast pace and was of considerable size as well. One of the Moon Wolves used their aura to remove the Sensory Link, freeing them from it once again. Upon seeing the blades, the largest of the wolves jumped in front of all the blades at lightning speed. He took all the damage for his comrades and fell to the ground. At the same time Jack covered his claw in his magical energy and blocked the spell from Sykushi. It dissipated doing light damage to his hand. He saw the passed out wolf on the ground and ran over to him, cradling him in his arms. "Dad are you okay?" he said. He checked his pulse, he was still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief. He got back to his feet and turned towards Kyshira and Sykushi. His eyes had signs of absolute malice. "Wolves usually don't take hits like that. But Moon Wolves show absolute loyalty and devotion to their kin. They're just as smart as people. The remaining wolves walked around Jack and began funneling their magical energy into them, disappearing back to where they had come from when they had finished. "You did well to fend us off individually, but how can you fair against an entire pack combined!" He let out a primal roar as his eyes turned completely blue, and he nullified the effects of the Gravity Magic. His aura was explosive. Suddenly he just disappeared. But in actuality, he was moving so fast the naked eye could not see him. "Grand Wolf Tackle!" The name of the spell could not be heard until after he barreled straight for the duo cloaked in his aura. Sykushi grinned "Your dedication to one another is commendable truly, but We don't plan on going down today." At that moment both of them threw their aura into full throttle ready for Jack to come at them at his full strength. As Jack came at them at full speed Sykushi drew his sword his stance stalwart like a warrior who had been challenged he refused to back down at the sight of the oncoming attack. His sword glowing a very vibrant with his aura emitting from him almost like he was challenging Jack to take this next attack of his head on. Oddly enough for a moment he recalled his battle with another grand beast known as Fyoka Lupita and her demon form of something that had gotten the name of Lacero. The stength of Lacero was about on par as the man he currently faced so he drew from inside himself the strength he had when he forced Lacero to retreat due to injuries. He grabbed his sword with both his hands and brought it up as he did so time itself seemed to slow down Jack approaching him, Kyshira unsure exactly what to do, for Sykushi one thing was clear the technique he needed to use he thought of its name as he used it "Strykri Sword technique: Moon slasher." In an instant his sword's aura turned from green to bright red his arms and his blade became a complete blur as he brough his blade down on Jack just as he has almost overtaken his position. The speed of the blade could not be dodged at this point and the power that could be sensed from the blade was unreal it even made Kyshira wonder where this power came from. However, at the same time, Jack took a single white wooden arrow from his person. He slashed it upwards, countering Sykushi's strike. "This is the Yggdrasil Arrow, given to me by my captain, Odin! His wood cannot be burned, cannot be bent, and cannot be broken!" Using his immense physical strength he tried to overpower Sykushi, and empowering his free hand with his magic, attempted to deliver a strong blow to his abdomen and then retreat back into the trees. A monotonous voice could be heard echoing from Sykushi's sword Mugen. "So? doesn't matter in the long run now that I'm awake." Sykushi noticing the arrow summoned his other sword Gilgumash using his left hand which most notably was about 7.2 feet tall and attempted to run it through Jack's attacking hand. As he did this Kyshira using her Maguility Sodom she formed a vast array of Spears before launching them at Jack. Mugen also seemed to be leeching off of Jack's magic via the arrow he was using. Jack managed to move out of the way of both blades and flip over Sykushi, using his body as a shield from the spears. He disappeared into the trees, mavinegar so fast from tree to tree they all rustled at once. He used his bow, Ichaeval, and fired a volley of high speed arrows made from his magical energy at his opponents, firing from every angle, almost simultaneously. Kyshira held out her arms and before any of the arrows aimed at her hit her or got anywhere close to her she used her gravity magic to stop the arrows from flying at her by slamming them all into the ground. Sykushi held up his sword Mugen as the large number of arrows made from magic seemed to change direction to the sword as if they were drawn in towards it. To someone who has never really seen the true potential of the sword it seemed as if the sword could absorb magical based attacks but to what extend could not exactly be determined easily. "Jack you at least gotta admit its pretty impressive how well we're holding against the entirety of your pack combined together. You've yet to inflict any real serious damage onto either of us and I doubt you can run on forever while we have yet to really tap into our more serious moves. You've been moved into a stalemate and you can't beat us at this point. Why not just let us progress?" Kyshira spoke trying to convince Jack to let them progress not really for their sake but for Jack as her kind nature didn't want to see Jack get hurt nor Sykushi. As she tried to reason with jack Sykushi was on full alert ready to strike at a moments notice his sword Mugen still glowing with a Red Aura giving off strange vibes almost like blood lust. Jack descended to the ground. He looked into the eyes of his adversaries with his malice, but then his eyes softened, and he began to laugh. "You know what you're right. Maybe one on one I would've done better, but your teamwork is impressive, best I've seen. I did get a little carried away." He reverted back to his human form. "I'll pass you on one condition. A single scratch on either of you using the power of my pack. It won't hurt too badly, just like getting a shot. Do that and it will satisfy us. I'll even let you choose who it's on. Otherwise, I'm not backing down." They both looked at each other for only a moment before deciding "I shall take the scratch" They both said this at the same time and neither one of them bothered to elaborate on which one decided to get the scratch. It could only really be inferred that they both wanted to receive the scratch as it seemed neither one of them would allow the other to take the scratch over the other "What are you waiting for? Give us the flick We can take it. We entered this trial together we have shown our commitment we will both take this scratch and progress on together. We'll beat this Trial together!" They both extended their arm ready for the scratch their dedication to their team showing in their stance. Jack walked up to them, and nicked each of them on the arm with his claws, which then retracted back into regular fingernails. A small amount of blood trickled from the wound. "Wear that mark proudly, for you bested a pack of Moon Wolves. You two share a bond that rivals that of my pack. That bond will get you through even the toughest of situations. I'll be rooting for you." Sykushi and Kyshira went forward on the path having accomplished their challenge they went on to whatever it would be that would challenge their duo next they were ready for whatever it may be. Kyshira jumped onto Sykushi's shoulder waving farewell to the Moon wolf known as Jack "Thank you for the compliments! Good luck on whatever challenges your pack next!" Sykushi kept his sword sheathed and kept an eye on it as it still radiated with the power it had absorbed from the unison raid and the magical arrows it absorbed whatever challenge he faced next he would be ready.